Acid or other chemical based extraction of oil-bearing deposits can lead to emulsion formation within the extracted phase from the deposit. These emulsions can make it extremely difficult to remove the oil content from the deposit. “Demulsifiers” are used as one chemical means of destroying or “breaking” such unwanted emulsions. This process is defined in Hawley's 11th Chemical Dictionary, Van Nostrand Reinold Company Inc., N. Irving Sax, ed., (p. 352), 1987, as “Demulsification”. Chemical means of breaking an emulsion include the addition of polyvalent ion sources or a material such as nonylphenol, to the emulsion. However, while such materials provide some measure of utility in demulsification, there is still an ongoing need for more effective and useful demulsifiers.